Midnight Paperwork
by Rae D. Magdon
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan makes it her mission to coax Josephine back to bed and help her fall asleep.


**AN:** Happy Oneshot Wednesday! Today, we have some Josephine/Trevelyan smut with a sweet, fluffy, comforting angle. There's also a tiny bit of anal toward the end, but it's really not anything kinky. The prompter requested it. :)

**. . .**

**Midnight Paperwork**

**. . .**

Evelyn opened her eyes to darkness. The fireplace stood cold, all of the candles had been snuffed out, and the only lights in the room were the faint seams of starlight shining through the cracks in the curtains. She fumbled for the candle that usually sat on her nightstand, but wasn't at all surprised to find it missing. "Damn it, Josie," she grumbled, giving up on her search. She didn't need to check the other side of the bed to know it had been abandoned, and it wasn't difficult to guess where Josephine had gone, either.

Dragging one of the blankets with her for warmth, Evelyn stumbled out of bed and went in search of her boots, hopping to avoid as much of the cold floor as she could. Unfortunately, she realized that her legs were freezing as soon as she put them on, and groped through the dark in search of her pants. They were sitting in a crumpled pile beside the bed, and she smiled as she recalled just how they had gotten there. At least Josephine had spent a little time in bed with her before sneaking off to complete some midnight paperwork.

Eventually, she managed to pull on most of her clothing in the right order and find the stairs. Without the help of a candle, the way was a bit treacherous, but she managed to keep from stumbling until she reached the last few steps and crashed into the door. "This is worse than Crestwood," she muttered, pushing herself back upright. "Well, not counting all the undead… and now I'm talking to myself. Wonderful." With a sigh, she pulled open the door and went in search of her missing lover.

The search did not take long. Josephine was in the very first place she looked, sitting behind her desk outside of the war room and poring over a large stack of papers by candlelight - the very same candle she had stolen from the bedroom. She looked just as she usually did, with the small exception of her hair. It fell freely around her shoulders, picking up the glow of the flickering flame. She remained focused on her work, refusing to abandon her quill until Evelyn cleared her throat. "Oh? Inquisitor. I was not expecting you to come after me."

Evelyn smiled and shook her head. "Liar. You've got the worst case of insomnia I've ever seen. You could have left me the candle, at least. I'm sure you have plenty of your own stashed away in that desk."

Josephine left her chair, bending over to straighten out the stack of papers before circling around the desk. "Unfortunately not," she said, resting her hip against its edge. "Candles are surprisingly hard to come by at Skyhold, and they're a necessity in a large, drafty fortress. I will have to include the expense in our next budget report."

"And does anyone besides you actually read those budget reports?"

"Does anyone else need to?"

Evelyn snorted. "Yes, yes, we'd all be helpless without you. Now, come upstairs. It's cold down here."

A soft blush tinged the edges of Josephine's tanned skin. "Are you asking me to keep you warm?" Her lashes lowered over her dark, searing eyes, and Evelyn felt her sluggish heartbeat pick up speed. It was a good thing Josephine was a responsible advisor, she thought, because a look like that could have gotten her almost anything she wanted.

"I'm asking you to leave your desk for a little while, like a normal person," Evelyn said once she found her voice. "You look tired. You've been working too hard." It was the truth as well as an excuse. Josephine did seem tired, and Evelyn was convinced that her eyes weren't only half-lidded in an effort to look seductive. In fact, she wasn't sure whether Josephine had slept at all in the past two days. "If you come back to bed with me, I'll make it worth your while."

"Please," Josephine said, folding her arms across her chest, "do explain further."

Evelyn thought for a moment. "How about a massage? I'm sure your shoulders are sore from sitting in that chair."

Josephine glanced over at the chair in question. "My chair is actually quite comfortable… as you should already know. Surely you remember the times I allowed you to borrow it."

This time, it was her turn to blush. Josephine had, in fact, allowed her to 'borrow' the chair on several occasions, although that was only because she no longer needed it. She had taken up residence underneath the desk instead. "I don't need to stop at your shoulders," she offered, continuing to plead her case. "I have other ways of relaxing you enough to put you to sleep."

"Such as?"

Evelyn held open the blanket around her shoulders, spreading her arms and inviting Josephine into them. "Come with me, and I'll show you. Promise."

At last, Josephine abandoned her desk and stepped into her embrace, tucking beneath her shoulder to share the blanket. "You're right," she said, pressing close against her side. "It is cold in here. Why didn't I notice before?"

"Because you're too busy to take proper care of yourself. Most people don't stay up past midnight organizing their paperwork and re-filling their inkpots."

Josephine pretended to pout. "I'll have you know that I was writing a very important letter," she insisted. "My role as your advisor isn't all busywork. People's lives depend on me, even if the enemies I face aren't so flashy as yours."

"Oh, trust me, I know. The Inquisition wouldn't run at all without you. That's why you need to sleep. No one else can do your job."

"Flatterer," Josephine purred beside her ear as they made their way back up the stairs. "I think you just miss my company. That's why you came looking for me. You couldn't sleep, either."

"Also true," Evelyn admitted. "But at least I've taken more than catnaps in the past week. Honestly, I don't know how you're still standing."

They arrived at the foot of the stairs before the argument could continue. Evelyn offered her arm, and Josephine took it gratefully, leaning on her a little more heavily than usual. "I don't have enough energy for anything athletic, I'm afraid," she said as they started making their way up. "You're right. I haven't been sleeping."

"You mean the stairs?"

"The stairs are fine, but anything more strenuous might have to wait until tomorrow morning."

Evelyn stopped short in the middle of the stairwell, turning cup Josephine's cheek. "I promise, you won't have to lift a finger. Just your hips long enough for me to put a pillow under them. I think you've more than earned it."

Josephine covered her hand with her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Really? I hate to ask…"

"Technically, I was the one who asked," Evelyn reminded her. "Now, up we go." She braced herself as best she could on the nearest step and bent down, scooping Josephine up into her arms. She was a flurry of skirts and giggles at first, but settled down after only a few moments, far too tired to protest or show her enthusiasm. She went limp, resting against her shoulder for the rest of the ride up.

Once they reached the top of the stairs, Evelyn carried Josephine over to the bed and deposited her gently on top of the mattress. She rolled over onto her stomach almost immediately, and Evelyn set about unhooking the back of her dress. After a few fumbled slips with her fingers and several low whimpers whenever she grazed a sensitive spot, she finally managed to work off most of Josephine's outer layers. "You'll have to sit up for the rest," she said, setting aside Josephine's golden sash. "I can't strip you like that."

Josephine heaved a disappointed sigh and flipped onto her back, shifting grudgingly into an upright position. Her eyes remained closed, but her lips twitched into a smile as she lifted her arms. "If I must."

Evelyn pulled the dress up and over her head, draping it across the bottom of the bed instead of hanging it up in her wardrobe. Josephine shivered and reached for the blanket she had abandoned, huddling beneath it. "This isn't much better than downstairs," she complained. "In fact, I think it's worse."

"It won't be for long," Evelyn said. She hurried to remove her own clothes, untucking her shirt and kicking off her boots before joining Josephine on the bed. She climbed beneath the blanket as well, placing a gentle kiss on Josephine's forehead and brushing aside a stray lock of hair clinging to the side of her cheek. "Lie back. I'll help you with your smallclothes."

Obediently, Josephine fell back onto the bed. She relaxed against the pillows, shifting until she found a comfortable position. Evelyn bit her lip as she stared at the thin white fabric separating her from Josephine's naked skin. Even though she was supposedly doing this for Josephine's benefit, she couldn't lie and claim that she wasn't looking forward to it herself. She dragged her palms up along Josephine's thighs, groaning a little when they parted for her. "Oh, Evie... your hands are so warm…"

"Then you won't mind if I do this?" Evelyn grinned and slipped her fingertips beneath the hem of Josephine's undershirt.

Josephine's stomach muscles flinched under her hands at first, but they softened as soon as she started stroking. "Not at all," she yawned, draping one of her forearms over her mouth to cover it. "But you will have to forgive me if I fall asleep. Lying down made me realize how much I missed your bed. It's nothing personal, I assure you."

Evelyn straddled Josephine's hips, sliding up along her body as she peeled the undershirt away. "Don't worry about it." She pushed Josephine's arm aside and bent down to place a kiss on her parted lips. "Just relax."

Slowly, Evelyn trailed her mouth along the graceful column of Josephine's neck. She paused above the throb of her pulse-point, stopping to suck the sensitive spot until she felt a cry vibrate in Josephine's chest. It was tempting to bite down just a little harder and coax out a greater noise, but she resisted the urge and nuzzled the curve of Josephine's shoulder instead, covering it with a few more kisses.

She took her time exploring Josephine's collarbone, pausing to inhale the warm, sweet scent gathered at the dip in her throat. "You always smell so good," she whispered as one of her hands travelled up along Josephine's quivering stomach, pausing just beneath the curve of her breast. "I just want to stay tangled up in you forever."

Josephine's eyelashes fluttered, and she smiled, pressing forward into her palm. Her nipple hardened, and Evelyn trapped it between her fingers, toying with the tight bud as she continued kissing down to the opposite side. As soon as she folded her lips around the stiff point, Josephine trembled beneath her, rocking forward to rub along her stomach. Her whimpers grew louder, and she fisted the sheets in her hands. "Evie, stop teasing…"

Evelyn continued to tease for as long as she could. She cupped Josephine's hip in one of her hands, falling into a slow, grinding rhythm as she lavished attention on her breasts. It wasn't until Josephine started pushing on the top her head that she reluctantly gave up her prize and started to make her way downward. She paused to nuzzle the slight curve of Josephine's abdomen, grazing a few light kisses there. "I thought you were tired?" she laughed as Josephine's fingers tangled in her hair. "What happened to just lying down and letting me take care of you?"

"But you aren't taking care of me," Josephine protested. "You're torturing me."

Evelyn felt a little sorry for her, but not sorry enough to rush as she settled between Josephine's knees. "I wouldn't call it torture…" She used her thumbs to peel apart Josephine's full outer lips, smiling at the clear, shimmering wetness that spilled across her fingers. "I'm just trying to take care of you."

Josephine let out a loud groan and rocked forward, searching for more contact. "Well, take care of me faster!"

Once Josephine sank back into the mattress, she trailed two of her fingers through the soft pink flesh parted before her. She felt impossibly warm and smooth, and Evelyn had to swallow a few times to dislodge the knot in her throat. Josephine always looked so beautiful like this, lying on her back with her legs spread in clear invitation. She let out a shaking sigh as her fingertips traced from the fluttering muscles of Josephine's entrance all the way up to the glistening red point of her clit.

"Evie…" The quaver in Josephine's voice was clearly one of desire instead of exhaustion. When Evelyn glanced up at her face, her eyes no longer seemed tired. Instead, they were dark and shining, brimming over with lust. Satisfied with a job well done, she took pity on her impatient captive and slid her hand back down, thrusting forward as gently and steadily as she could. Josephine was even softer and warmer inside, and she gasped as heat swallowed her fingers.

"There. Better?" Josephine pushed herself onto her elbows, forgetting her earlier promise to hold still. She pouted, and even though she remained silent, the plaintive look made it obvious what she wanted. Evelyn grinned and planted one last kiss on Josephine's inner thigh. "All right. You don't need to use that look. But at least try to hold still. I don't want you wearing yourself out." Slowly, she bent her head and pulled the point of Josephine's clit between her lips, curling up with her fingers at the same time.

Josephine's reaction was immediate. Her entire body shook, and she tossed her hair across the pillows. Evelyn could tell she was struggling not to push forward and establish a steady rhythm. Curious just how long her lover's patience would last, she focused all of her attention on the sensitive little bud, coaxing the tip out past its hood and feeling it swell with each soft tug of her mouth.

It didn't take her long to find the right speed and pressure. Josephine's hands shot back down to her head, clutching her hair in a desperate attempt to pull her closer. More wetness coated her fingers with each thrust, and despite her attempts to be gentle, Josephine continued rising faster than she had expected. Eventually, she gave up her slow pace and started pumping faster, just hard enough to make Josephine's legs twitch every time she pushed inside. She lashed her tongue over the hard point of her clit in between firm pulls, barely grazing the shaft with the edges of her teeth.

"Evie!" Before she expected it, Josephine's muscles clenched so hard that her fingers were nearly forced out. She curled them forward one last time and tightened the seal of her lips, holding in place as all the tension she had been drawing to the surface finally snapped. Josephine stiffened above her, shouting wordlessly to the ceiling as she fell apart in a series of powerful shudders. Wetness flooded over Evelyn's fingers, running all the way down to her wrist as she tried to follow the uneven motion of Josephine's hips.

Despite her best efforts, her hand slipped back. She quickly moved her mouth down to take its place, abandoning the throbbing point of Josephines clit to taste her well-earned reward. The sweet spill that met her tongue was warm with just a hint of salt, and the familiar taste made her sigh with satisfaction. This was what she had been missing when she had woken up alone, and this was exactly where they were supposed to be.

But Josephine was still twitching against her tongue, letting out high-pitched, pleading sobs with each shiver that rippled through her body. Evelyn couldn't bear to move her mouth away, but she did bring her left hand up from Josephine's thigh to continue rubbing her clit. The slick fingers of her right hand remained still for a moment, but she quickly decided it would be a shame to waste them. Carefully, she pressed them against Josephine's other opening, waiting a few moments in case she wanted to pull back or protest. As she had hoped, the cries above her grew louder instead.

It was surprisingly easy for her to slip inside. Josephine's first release had left all of her so wet that there was hardly any resistance. Just tight, burning warmth as she worked one, then two fingers forward with slow, cautious thrusts. They had done this before, although not regularly, and she hoped it would be enough to push Josephine over the edge a second time before she collapsed in an exhausted heap.

Her guess was a good one. Josephine squeezed down hard, pulling greedily at her fingers. Her warm muscles pulled even tighter with each pass over her clit, and Evelyn savored each fresh burst of sweetness that covered her lips. But it wasn't quite enough. She wanted to fill Josephine in every possible way. Reluctantly, she removed her mouth so that she could bring her left hand between Josephine's legs as well.

The sight spread out before her was absolutely beautiful. The fingers of her right hand had completely disappeared inside of Josephine's body, and just above, her pink lips pouted open, inviting her to press in again. She watched in awe as the fingers of her left hand slid forward, drawing out another rush of clear, glistening wetness. Slowly, she started thrusting, careful to keep her right hand slow and gentle as her left picked up speed.

Josephine arched her spine and threw her head back against the pillow, rocking down to take her as deep as possible. She spoke in broken fragments, barely able to catch her breath. "Evie… so full… oh, more - please…" Evelyn's eyes widened in surprise, but Josephine quickly demonstrated what she meant, sliding a hand down along her shaking stomach to find the swollen point of her clit.

Evelyn smiled. She lowered her head, kissing the back of Josephine's hand before nudging it away. Then, she took the hard bud back into her mouth and lashed it with her tongue. Josephine screamed and fell over into another round of violent shudders. This time, she had less trouble following the smooth, rolling movements of her hips. All of her fingers remained buried deep inside as Josephine arched off the mattress, and she even managed a few shallow thrusts, alternating both of her hands. She kept Josephine's clit trapped between her lips, sucking firmly at the throbbing bundle.

At last, the trembling stopped. Josephine went limp. Her whimpers faded, and her breathing became slow and even. The muscles around both sets of her fingers relaxed, and she withdrew them one at a time, watching for any sign of discomfort. But Josephine didn't move. She remained perfectly still, sprawled out on top of the bed with one arm thrown across her face and her hair tossed wildly around her head.

Evelyn stifled a laugh. Her poor, exhausted lover had fallen asleep. Although bringing Josephine pleasure had brought a deep ache to life between her legs, she resolved to wait until morning. There would be plenty of time for Josephine to return the favor then. Instead, she pulled Josephine's thighs a little further to the right, helping her roll away from the damp part of the sheets and stood up.

After she visiting the washbasin for a quick rinse, she returned to bed and curled up at Josephine's side, pulling the covers over both of them. "Hopefully you'll sleep past sunrise for a change," she whispered into Josephine's silky hair. "I can't remember the last time you were tired enough to sleep in, but…" But perhaps she had done it this time. Josephine was dead to the world, and Evelyn had a feeling the papers on her desk were going to have to wait longer than usual.


End file.
